


Sink or Swim

by Lindseytheginger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindseytheginger/pseuds/Lindseytheginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark has just moved into her college dorm room and is about to start her classes. A professor of hers supposedly knew her mother when they were younger. They become very close and eventually their friendship changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this is partially inspired by my real life-- as I am getting ready to go back to college in a few weeks, though bear with me everyone... I don't quite know where this story is going to end up! Enjoy regardless:)

***BEEP-BEEP-BEEP***  
"Ugh... Why is it so loud?" I thought to myself. I woke up at 7:30 am. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked around me in the darkness and saw some shadows that didn't look familiar. I started to get scared and jumped up bolting for the door and flipped on the lightswitch. I looked around once more and realized I was in my dorm room that I had just moved into yesterday. I'm so dumb sometimes. "Dude, turn off the light will you? I don't have class until 11." I heard my roommate say in a sleepy voice from her bed on the other side of our small room. "Uh, sorry. I have to get ready though, I have class in an hour." I repsonded. She let out a small scoff, "whatever." Then she pulled her covers over her head to block out the light. Her names Myranda, I don't think she likes me very much. I mean she has no reason to since we're practically strangers. We only met yesterday. Hopefully she warms up to me though or else I don't know if I'll be able to get through the year. At least my best friend Margaery is down the hall from me or I would be completely miserable.  
I got ready as quietly as possible to not disturb Myranda, then I went off to find my classes. I decided on wearing a typical pink and white flannel with a white undershirt, some blue jeans, and some black converse. I tried to go casual, but also look like I'm trying at the same time. My first class was fairly close to my dorm room, it was history with Professor Davos Seaworth. That professor must be cool because he has a cool name, right? Doubt it, I wish that logic were usually true.  
I walked into the classroom and it was much bigger than I anticipated, you could fit at least 100 people in here I'm guessing. History is a pretty popular subject, I guess. I sat down near the front, I always sit near the front because it's easier to hear and see everything. I can't afford to miss any information. Professor Seaworth came in and introduced himself. Not much went into that first class, just him talking about himself and what to expect from his class. We ended 15 minutes early so I just headed off to my next one, science with Cersei Lannister.  
I was dreading going to this class because Cersei Lannister is Joffrey Baratheon's, my ex-boyfriend's, mother. Me and Joffrey only broke up about a week ago, so he's still bitter about it. He's such a fucking momma's boy. His mom is a total bitch, too, there's no doubt she hasn't heard of our breakup. She will probably fail me, unfortunately. Why the hell did I have to have her as a professor out of all the science professors?? Just my luck. Anyways, I went into the classroom silently behind a group of classmates and sat all the way towards the back so she wouldn't see me. The whole class seemed to be going well, not spotted by her so far. That is until the end of class when I was heading toward the exit. I was walking past her and she reached out and grabbed my forearm. "Looking forward to our next class together, Sansa darling." Then she gave me one of her fake ass smiles. I gave her a fake ass smile right back and got the heck out of there. That class is going to be the death of me.  
I checked my schedule, I still have an hour until my next class. I sat at one of the lunch tables and got my phone out. I started to text Margaery when someone touched me on the shoulders and made me jump. I turned around. "Margeary! What the hell are you doing?" She smiled and sat next to me. "Just having some fun, I saw you sitting by yourself over here and I thought you could use my company." "I was actually going to text you just then to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat before my next class." "Of course. What's your next class?" She asked. "It's economics with Professor Petyr Baelish, in about an hour." "Careful with that one Sansa, I've heard he's a total creep." "How is he a creep?" "I don't know... I've just heard that he is. Listen, do you want my advice or not?" "One, I don't see how that is advice at all. Two, no I don't." We both smiled. "Asshole." She said jokingly. Then we got up to go get food. Then to my next class...


	2. Salt and Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has her first class with Petyr Baelish

I walked into my economics lecture hall with a textbook in one arm and my bag draped over the other. I sat down in the first row, just getting to class 3 minutes before it actually started. There was a slight musk in the air, I studied my surroundings for a second to try and figure out what it was. I then breathed onto my hand to smell my breath. Oh, shit. I had onion rings for lunch and now my breath smells like complete ass. Luckily I remembered about my pack of gum in my bag and I popped a piece into my mouth.   
A man walked in, too old to be a student. He was in his mid-40's maybe, he had salt and pepper hair. He was actually very attractive. However, that is just typical of me to find him attractive, I have a thing for older guys. Nothing ever comes of my infatuation with these older men- more specifically, they never notice. Maybe that's for the best. "Hello everyone! I'm Professor Baelish, your economics professor for the semester. I'm very pleased to start the semester off with a fresh start." He started to walk around the room, studying all of his students. "I only have a few rules I'm sure you won't mind following." He continued. "Now, of course, there is no cell phones allowed." He started walking toward the other side of the classroom, toward where I was sitting. "Also, no eating or drinking." Then he looked right at me and smiled. He stood right in front of me and put his hand out in a cupping motion right in front of my mouth. "And no chewing gum, young lady." I looked at him with my eyes slightly squinted but then I put on another one of my fake smiles. Does he really want me to spit my gum out in his hand? That's kinda gross. He just stood there waiting, he wasn't going to continue unless I spit it out in his hand. So I did, slowly. I tried not to get any spit in his hand. He then nodded his head as to say 'thank you' and turned around to throw it in the garbage. He could've just asked me to get up and throw it away. Ugh, what a great first impression I've made. He probably hates me now. He went back to the middle of the classroom. "Now, those are my rules. Follow them with caution and you will be fairly successful with winning my gratitude." He started to teach the basics of economics when all I could do was zone out. I stared at him and admired his mouth from afar. It was shaped perfectly, with some grey stubble around it. I moved my eyes up toward his eyes, they were grey/green and making their way across the room. I'm not sure if he's trying to remember every one of his students or what, that would be fairly hard if he did. "Okay class, see you tomorrow." He said as I snapped out of it. Class was over already? I really need to start paying attention. I got up and walked toward the door. He called out, "Sansa Stark, is it?" Everyone left the room very quickly and it was just me and the professor. I turned around. "Right. How do you know my name?" I started to walk toward him. He smiled. "I'm good with names. Also, I knew your mother, Catelyn Tully. We were close friends back in the day." He leaned over his desk with his arms out in front of him, with his gaze still on me. "Back in the day?" I asked, not recalling my mother ever talking about him. "Yes, that's what old people say when they're explaining something that happened when they were younger." He laughed. I smiled back. "No, I mean- I don't remember my mother ever mentioning you." He stood upright again and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, there was no reason for her to mention me, I suppose. We haven't talked in 20-something years, since I was 15." We both smiled at each other. I wondered how he knew I was Catelyn Tully's daughter, the red hair maybe? Lots of girls have red hair. Maybe he knew my father too and recognized my last name? I was at a loss for words, not sure what to say. I'm not very good at small talk if I do say so myself. "Well anyway, it was nice to properly meet you professor. I better be off to my next class before I'm late." "See you tomorrow, Sansa." He replied. I turned around and started walking toward the door. Before I opened it, I looked behind me and he was starting to erase what he wrote in the white board. In his thin, white button up shirt he reached up his arm to erase something toward the top of the board and I could see the outline of his back and lower stomach. Damn. He's fairly fit. I then continued to my last class of the day. Man, why do I have to have a sexy professor? This will just make me all awkward around him and I won't be able to focus in class. I put my face in my hands as I walked down the hall. Again, just my luck. With my face still in my hands I bumped into someone accidentally. I took my face out of my hands and turned around to see who it was. I looked up to meet eye contact with Joffrey Baratheon. Fuck. He frowned at me. "Watch where you're going, cunt." He said. I turned around and kept walking. God, how did I ever find that guy attractive? He's an evil little shit.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out to see who messaged me.   
Text Message  
From: Margaery   
Hey girl! Do you think we could meet for dinner tonight? I have something to tell you...  
I texted her telling her that it'd be no problem. Oh gosh, what could she need to tell me? I guess I'll have to wait and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story isn't moving too slowly for you guys, I don't want to rush into anything. A new chapter will be up daily-- as I have no life. Enjoy!


	3. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery has something important to tell Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to what I imagine Sansa and Petyr looking like in the fic:  
> http://obsessingovertvshows.tumblr.com/

I walked into the resteraunt where I was supposed to meet Margaery at 8 pm. I saw her sitting in the corner booth by herself. I went over to sit down. "Hey Marg, how was your first day of classes?" I asked. "Oh um, it was pretty good." She looked nervous for some reason, she was avoiding eye contact with me. "How was yours?" She asked. I ignored the question. Something was up. "Margaery, look at me." She turned her head away from the restaurant and toward me. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Look Sansa... I have to tell you something. Just promise me you won't be mad." Now I started to get scared. Was she pregnant? Was she dropping out of school? "What is it?!" As I asked I saw out of the corner of my eye that someone had walked up to our table. I turned my head to see who it was. I was in shock. "Joffrey! What the fuck are you doing here?" I was half-yelling but the resteraunt was so loud no one noticed. He smiled down at me from his standing position and put his arm on Margaery's shoulder. "Hello, Sansa." He said. It took me longer than I'd like to admit to realize what was happening. I looked at Margaery who was about in tears. "Marg! What the fuck? How could you do this to me?" "I'm sorry, Sansa! It just happened and I didn't know how to tell you!" Joffrey was enjoying this too much at this point, you could tell by his ear-to-ear smile. "You know what, you can have him. You'll regret it in a few days anyway. Have a nice life with him Margaery." I got up and started to walk away. "Sansa! Please don't be mad!" I ignored her and continued walking. How could I not be mad?! She went behind my back and is dating my ex-boyfriend. But no, that's not the part that makes me mad. The part that makes me mad is that whenever Joffrey did something awful to me I would always be crying on Margaery's shoulder, telling her how much of a douche he is. After hearing all that I've told her she still goes out with him. She put herself in an awful situation and clearly doesn't understand that he will hurt her. Whatever, if that's what she wants she brought it on herself. Maybe it'll take putting our friendship on the line for her to realize that Joffrey is god awful. When will my life ever be normal?

I went home and threw myself into bed. I didn't want to think about this anymore but I couldn't help it. I closed my eyes but couldn't fall asleep. I just want the best for her, she's my best friend. Ugh. Why would she do this? I spent the whole night pondering that question I barely got any sleep. I fell asleep somewhere around 5 am and when I woke it was 11. Holy shit! I missed two classes already! I'm going to be late to economics! I got my bag and ran for the classroom hoping I wouldn't be noticeably late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I feel like the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'll do my best to keep it going longer!


	4. Punctuality is a necessity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is late for Baelish's class

Shit. Shit. Shit. I ran toward Baelish's class but there was no way I was going to make it on time, I was already 15 minutes late. I didn't want to be super late because then I'd really get a scorn from the professor. This isn't like me, I'm not usually late bust last night took quite a turn. I stopped right in front of the classroom door and took a deep breath. There was nothing I could do about it, I was already late. So I opened the door to a crack and shut it quietly behind me. I walked to the first available seat and sat all my stuff down. Some students glared at me but surprisingly, Baelish didn't seem to notice. He just kept talking. Awesome, good thing I didn't get in any trouble then. I took out my pencil and began to take notes. At the end of class when we were dismissed I got up to leave. Again, as I was leaving he called out to me, "punctuality is a necessity, Miss Stark, not a luxury." He said with his eyes still on the book in his hand. I didn't even know he was talking to me until he said my name due to the lack of eye contact. "I'm so sorry, professor Baelish. I just had a... Never mind. It won't happen again." I responded with sadness in my voice, recalling the events that involved my trader ex-best friend. He must have noticed the sadness in my voice too because he looked up from his book and finally made eye contact with me. He looked concerned. "Sansa, are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I replied quickly. He started to walk toward me. "Don't lie to me, I'd like to think our friendship is based off honesty." He said. Our friendship? I guess we're friends now, if you could call it that. "There's just a lot going on in my life right now. I feel like no one understands." I let out a little more than I was planning to say. I wasn't going to say anymore though, I didn't want to seem depressing or like I'm complaining at all. I doubt he wants to hear my problems anyway. He stopped right in front of me and placed both his hands on either sides of my shoulders and looked at me with a hard gaze that made me feel like he wanted to comfort me. "Look, Sansa. Whatever it is, just know I'm here for you. I know I'm probably not the first person you would go to but if you ever need to talk just come see me." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I couldn't help it, in that moment he was just so nice to me and he was the only person I had, so I quickly put my head against his chest and my arms a around his torso to give him a hug. I thought that he would find it weird and it would become awkward but I did it anyway. Although, he surprisingly wrapped his arms around me too. "Thanks, professor. It means a lot." I said with my head still in his chest. He pulled back for me to look him in the eyes, so I did. "You know, you can call me Petyr." He said. I just smiled. "Thanks, Petyr." I then let go of his grasp and walked toward the door. As I was waking he said from afar "I'll always be here." I turned around and flashed him a smile as I walked out the door.  
Well, that was a little bizarre but I enjoyed it. I feel like I really have someone there for me now. I don't think I'll accept his invitation to talk to him if I ever need to, though. I don't know if I want to be close to my professor, that's not normal. Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following my fic! It's moving along


	5. Keep your head up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sansa tries to have a good day.

I woke up on a Thursday morning to my alarm beeping annoyingly as always. I quickly turned to my side to turn it off and laid there for a second. I thought to myself 'today is going to be a good day, I'm going to make it good whether the world agrees with me or not, because I really need it.' I wasn't going to let anything get me down today, that's for sure. I got up and started to get ready for class. I decided on a nice sundress to make me feel confident about myself today, a factor that would add to my good day. I walked to my first class of the day, Professor Seaworth. When I arrived I took a seat next to a young looking girl with brown hair. She looked young enough to be 16, but considering she was in a college class she had to be at least 18. I was feeling daring, so I looked over to her and said "Hi, I'm Sansa." With a big smile on my face. It was about time I tried to make new friends, since the ones I had are apparently shite. "Hi, I'm Alyx." She said smiling back. "Nice to meet you." And before I could say anything else the professor said "time for a pop quiz!" Oh shit. I hadn't even heard him enter the room, now we have a pop quiz?? I definitely didn't study. Nice start to my "good day". He handed me a piece of paper that looked like gibberish to me, I literally hadn't studied at all. I mean, it is the fourth day of school! What kind of teacher does that?

I tried my hardest on the pop quiz but I knew I had failed. But oh well, that wasn't going to get me down, I won't let it. I went to my next class. Professor Lannister won't get me down either! Little did I know... She was feeling extra bitchy this morning. Right when I made it to her class she said to me quietly, "Hello, Sansa. I hear you're not doing too well these past few days. I wouldn't worry about Joffrey and Margeary, my son always seems to go for the whores." She looked me up and down. "Luckily, he always seems to be breaking up with these whores too." She continued. Are professors allowed to talk to their students like that?? I should report her, but if I did my life would be more hellish than it already is. "Thank you Professor, for your ever-so comforting words." I replied sarcastically. After our hasty exchange during the beginning of class, Prof. Lannister didn't talk to me the rest of class. I ate lunch by myself but it's okay, I like to have myself as company, I guess. The plan of having a good day wasn't going so well, but there's always time for it to look up for me. As I was making my way to Prof. Baelish's class I saw a couple making out in the hallway. 'Get a room', I thought to myself. Then the boy turned around and guess what, it was Joffrey. And to make it even worse, Joffrey dancing tongues with Margaery. He looked at me grinning, "wanna join?" Margaery slapped him playfully on the chest. "Joff, stop it." She said. He turned back to face Margaery, "don't tell me what to do, woman." Margeary then looked at me, but I looked away. I couldn't make eye contact with her. God, let's face it. Today is one of the worst days of my life. No more trying to make it a good day, I fucking give up. I failed my quiz, Prof. Lannister was a outright bitch to me, and Joffrey and Margaery are rubbing their relationship in my face. I'm done. I went to Baelish's class completely silent. I just sat there, listening. I didn't say a word, or even let out a little smile whenever Baelish told one of his corny jokes to the class. This time he didn't even wait for me to get out of my seat to talk to me after class was over. I was putting my notebook into my bag when he walked up to the front of my desk, I was still sitting down. "What's wrong?" He asked. And before I could answer he added, "...and if you say nothing you're lying." He crossed his arms. "...again." How did he know what I was going to say? "Today has just been the worst day ever, it's hard to explain." I said. "Then explain to me, maybe I could help." "I would, professor Baelish, but I don't have time, I'm going to be late for my next class." I said half telling the truth, half making an excuse because I thought if I were to talk about it right now he would definitely see me cry. We're not that good of friends to let him see me cry. Plus, it'd be embarrassing. "I thought I told you to call me Petyr? Look, just meet me in my office at 7. We'll have a talk. Hopefully it will make you feel better." He took two of his fingers and lifted up my chin to look at him, "Until then, keep your head up, sweetling." I smiled at him as he towered over me. Mostly because I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't help but wonder what those fingers felt like. I got up to start for the door. "See you at 7?" He asked. "See you at 7." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really getting self-conscious of this story but I'm going to continue regardless, hopefully it becomes better! Next chapter should be interesting to say the least!


	6. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr and Sansa have a heart-to-heart

I Walked up to an office door, number 235.

DR. PETYR BAELISH                              ECONOMICS DEPT.

I read his name on the door and took a deep breath before knocking. I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but I hope I feel better after talking to someone.  After three knocks and a few seconds of waiting Baelish opened the door. He was wearing a blue button up, though he had the top three buttons unbuttoned exposing his white t shirt underneath. He was also wearing black slacks and black dress shoes. He looked like he was unwinding after a long day, it was 7 pm after all. 

When he opened the door he let out a little smile. "There you are! Come in, make yourself at home." He gestured for me to walk into the room. I looked around and his office was fairly clean, it seemed like everything was in the exact spot it was supposed to be. Every pillow on the couch laying perfectly, every pen and pencil in unison. I went and sat down on the couch and crossed my legs. He stood in front of me leaning against the desk.

"How was the rest of your day today, Professor Baelish?" I asked. He looked at me as if he was waiting for something. "Ermm... I mean Petyr." He let out a little laugh. "It was fairly well, just been grading some essays from my other economics class. But don't worry, your essay assignment is coming up soon." "Oh, I can't wait." I said sarcastically. There was a bit of an awkward silence for a few seconds where all he did was stare at me and smirk. I tried to smile back and not break eye contact. Then he finally said "so, Sansa. I've noticed that you've been having some trouble lately. With what? school? Family? Friends? I'm not sure but that's what I intend to find out." I hesitated for a second. I didn't want to tell him how much my life has been a mess, but I knew that he could make me feel better if I did tell him. "It's a long story." I said procrastinating talking about it. "I've got time." He said.

Then it all started to flow out of me. "where do I start? Well, I guess it's the part where I broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago and now he's fucking my best friend Margaery - well no, not just fucking, dating. Which is even worse, if you ask me. But not only are they dating but he also shoves the whole thing in my face and he actually gets off on seeing me in pain, that's the kind of guy my best friend is going out with. And I don't want that for her, she's too good for him. So I've lost my boyfriend, which isn't a big deal considering he was a fucking abusive psychopath anyway, but I've lost my best friend. And you don't find another best friend in your life, you usually only get one. And here's the thing - I don't want another one. I just want Marg back. And to top the whole thing off my parents haven't tried to contact me since I've moved here, I got an F on my first history quiz of the year, and Joffrey's mother Cersei Lannister is my professor and she's making my life hell." I looked up at him and he was just staring at me with him arms folded. "Oh, did I forget to mention that his name was Joffrey?" 

I relaized that I just went on a huge rant. God. Now he probably thinks I'm crazy. Petyr didn't say anything yet, I think he was thinking about what he was going to say. Then he finally said "Your friend Margeaery..." He sighed. "...if you really don't want to lose her, then don't. It's simple as that. Why lose your best friend over something as ridiculous as a boy?" I kept silent. "I can help you study for your history class, I double majored in Econ and History so I definitely know enough on the subject. Also, I'll talk to Cersei Lannister... Try to get her off your back. If she doesn't start treating you nicely, it's this simple - report her to the dean." I looked up at him. "You'd do that for me, Petyr?" I asked. "Of course I would." He said back. "And about this boy Joffrey, he's an idiot. He's letting go the most beautiful girl I've ever known. Plus, you're obviously too good for him and way out of his league." I shifted in my seat. "You think I'm beautiful?" I asked. He came and sat down on the couch next to me. "Of course I do. I'd have to be a complete fool not to." We smiled at each other and he placed his hand on my knee. As he started to move his thumb back and forth as I lent my head on his shoulder, between the crook in his neck.

Is this really happening? I mean I've thought and dreamt about this but I never thought he would actually like me. "Sansa, just look at your whole situation this way - you can either sink or swim." He continued. "Let everyone else's actions drown you or decide to swim and be above them." That was honestly the best piece of advice I'd ever been given. "Thank you, Petyr. It means a lot to me." Then we were silent. I didn't want to talk about my problems any longer. After a few minutes of pure bliss, just lying on his shoulder and his hand on my knee out of nowhere I said "tell me something about yourself." I wanted to get to know him, and I mean really get to know him. Not just be with him. I picked my head up off my shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Okay, this is kind of embarrassing." He said."...but I love Elton John." I giggled. "You love Elton John?" He corrected himself. "Well, his voice anyway." 

"Let me play you my favorite song by him." I smiled and nodded. As he went over to his computer to look for the song I noticed there were pictures hung up on his wall so I stood up to go look at them. Petyr then found the song and it started playing, it was Elton John's song Tiny Dancer. One of my favorites too. As the song played he walked over behind me. There were three pictures on the wall, one of a boy holding a fish alongside an older man, one of a German shepherd laying in the grass, and one of Petyr and a woman. He pointed to the first picture. "That's me when I was a boy and that's my dad, he passed away about a year after that photo was taken." "I'm sorry for your loss, he looks like a great dad." I said trying to comfort him. "It's okay." He said back. "I was young. He was a pretty good dad, though." He moved his finger to the second picture. "That's my dog Sam, maybe you could meet him one day." "I'd like that." I said, with my back still facing him, Petyr still standing behind me. Then the last picture. "That's my sister, Blake." As he finished his sentence the chorus started to play. "Here's my favorite part." He said quietly. Then he wrapped his arms around me from behind and we started to sway back and forth to the music. He sang to me softly. 

_Hold me closer, tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. I had a busy day today_.

Then I turned around, feeling brave. His arms were still on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We put our faces close together and just hovered over each others lips. Then it happened. It was soft and lovely, at first. His warm mouth tasted of mint as he brushed his tongue against mine. Then, he started to get into it, like he was hungry and trying to devour me whole. Don't get me wrong, I loved it. The way he was grabbing my head and kissing me like he just couldn't get enough... Was. Just. So. Hot. Then he slid one of his hands under my shirt sliding his hand around my lower back. Eventually, his hand made his way to my ass and he lightly squeezed it. I put my hand on his chest and tried to stop him, knowing he was getting too exited. "Wait, Petyr-" he stopped and looked at me, out of breath. "What? What is it?" He asked. "Don't you think we're getting a little out of hand?" "What do you mean, you don't wanna...?" He looked slightly disappointed. "No, of course I want to. I just would feel dirty doing it here... At school... In your office." I waited for a reply. It was the truth, I did want to have sex with him, I just didn't think it was the place for it. What if someone had heard? Or knocked on the door? Or saw the blurry shadows through The glass part of his door? "No, you're completely right. Of course." He smiled and gave me one more peck on the lips. "There's a time and a place; we have the former, we just need to work on the ladder." "I better go, Petyr. I have a lot of homework to do." "Right." He said. "You can still help me study though right?" I winked at him. "'Course. I can help you study tomorrow at my place? At 10 pm?" "Sound like a date." I then slipped out of his embrace and walked out the door. God was that surreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed updating but I'm working on another fic! One I'm actually going to plan out and not just write it as I go with this one but be sure to check that one out when it comes! Also keep waiting patiently for new chapters from this fic. Hope you liked this chapter! I tried to go for the romantic stuff, the smutt will come...


End file.
